Wedgelor
Wedgelor is a character from Mr. Meaty. He is a skeleton-faced demon and the evil lord of eternal wedgies. Wedgelor made his debut in the episode of the same name as the main antagonist and a cameo appearance at the end of "Big Greasy Musical." Biography Beginnings In the episode "Wedgelor," Josh and Parker went to the pharmacy store to get bulking power so Josh can pound the Tater Tots for giving him a wedgie. After buying the evil-looking powder on the bargain rack, Josh and Parker take it to the locker room and open it up, thus releasing Wedgelor. In Mr. Meaty In "Wedgelor," he made his first appearance and his jar was bought by Josh and Parker on the bargain sales rack. For releasing him from the "eternity of torment" on the sales rack, Wedgelor tells Josh he'll grant him one desire, but he can't wish for anymore wishes, and Parker says that was what he was about to suggest. Josh tells Wedgelor his one wish: To make his body beefy and strong, to which he does; but the only thing Wedgelor doesn't enlarge is Josh's head. Disappointed and upset, Josh confronts Wedgelor and demands he make his head bigger, but the demon refuses since Josh didn't mention his head when he wanted his body big and strong, which Wedgelor says is Josh's own fault. Afterwards, he goes on a wedgie rampage (but not before giving Parker a wedgie). Josh is angry at Wedgelor and tells Parker he's gonna pound the Tater Tots "into next week" first and then pound Wedgelor until he gives him a bigger head. Josh also enlists Parker's help in his quest to confront Wedgelor. After looking all over for him in Scaunchboro Mall, Josh notices him chasing the girls and gets worried. Soon after, the Ashleys and Brittany show up and tell Josh about Wedgelor chasing everyone, and they even offer him to be their bodyguard, which makes Parker think they're talking about him, but a slightly irritated Josh throws him down and tells him the girls are talking about him. When asked by them about what happened to his head, an embarrassed Josh covers himself and simply answers that nothing happened to it. Eventually, Josh finally finds Wedgelor and challenges him to an arm wrestle, saying if he wins, Wedgelor has to give him a bigger head; but if Wedgelor wins, he can have Parker as his personal wedgie slave for all eternity. But Wedgelor ends up cheating at the game by breathing his rotten breath in Josh's face and while he's stunned and coughing in disgust, Wedgelor pins his arm down. After Josh scolds him for cheating, Wedgelor responds that Josh never told him to not cheat. After a falling out between Josh and Parker over Josh losing the game and Master Kindu (whom Josh has destroyed in anger after saying he was gonna show what he thought of Kindu), Wedgelor unintentionally provokes Parker, who, in turn, wedgies Wedgelor and stretches his underwear all over Scaunchboro Mall whilst the demon keeps screaming in severe pain. Josh watches as Parker does this and he's quite amazed, even congratulating Parker for the long wedgie. Wedgelor, who's shocked that he himself has been given a wedgie, screams and disappears into a mist of smoke. It is unknown what happened to Wedgelor, but he was probably killed off and sent back to Hell. In "Big Greasy Musical," Wedgelor makes a cameo appearance at the end, giving a person a wedgie in Hell. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Bosses Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Barbarian Category:Comedic Villains Category:Creature Category:Comedy Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fighter Category:Final Boss Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Giant Monsters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Living Villains Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Male Villains Category:Monsters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mr. Meaty and Apollo's Pad Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Recurring villain Category:Rivals Category:Singing Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Satan Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dimwits Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cheater Category:Complete Monster